This invention relates generally to a movie projection screen device and, more particularly, to a portable screen which may be easily disassembled and stored in a relatively small space.
Du Mais U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,427 shows a rectangular projection screen of the general type to which the present invention is directed. Therein, a flexible screen was mounted between two rollers oppositely arranged along the long edges thereof. A single elongate rod held the rollers in spaced position to tension the screen. The lower roller provided a base for the screen while another rod acted as a support for the upper roller to hold the screen upright.
One major problem with the Du Mais structure was the size of the components. Even when the screen was disassembled and the flexible screen wound about one of the rollers, its size and the size of the packaging necessary to accommodate the screen for shipping was relatively large and cumbersome. Since the rollers which define the length of the final disassembled apparatus were long and narrow, significant shipping costs were encountered.